This invention relates generally to ovens and, more particularly, to oven racks positioned within an oven cooking chamber.
When consumers cook food in an oven, the amount and size of the food that can be cooked is limited by the capacity of the oven. Bake ovens typically include an oven cooking chamber configured to receive a pair of wire oven racks. The oven racks rest on pre-formed shelves when the oven racks are inserted within the cooking chamber. The pre-formed shelves are disposed within the sidewalls of the cooking chamber. The position of the oven racks within the cooking chamber is limited by the location of the pre-formed shelves. Typically, the oven rack shelve closest to a bottom surface of the cooking chamber is several inches above the cooking chamber bottom surface. As a result of the pre-formed shelves, the oven racks are limited to being positioned at least several inches above the cooking chamber bottom surface in a spaced relationship from the flat bottom surface of the cooking chamber. Therefore, because a portion of the cooking chamber is not configured to receive oven racks, a portion of the cooking chamber is under-utilized.